Don't Know Why It Took Me So Long To See
by xx paint you wings
Summary: Ryan confides in his sister, leading her to confront one Troy Bolton and unveil a startling truth. Based on the post from Tumblr, "Imagine Person A of your OTP has been crushing on Person B from afar, and Person A's sibling has had enough of their pining and tells Person B. (Bonus: Person A is present… and mortified)." Tryan, aka Troy/Ryan. Slash.


**Hey there! So I haven't posted anything in a while... this is just a short oneshot I wrote based on this post on Tumblr:**

_**"Imagine Person A of your OTP has been crushing on Person B from afar, and Person A's sibling has had enough of their pining and tells Person B. (Bonus: Person A is present… and mortified)."**_

**It's not my best work, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**The title comes from one of my favorite songs, Stutter, by Marianas Trench.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned the High School Musical franchise, owned by Disney.**

* * *

Sharpay Evans was many things - rich, spoiled, determined, and ambitious, to name a few. One thing she was not was purposefully cruel.

So, when her brother Ryan told her that he had a huge crush on school hottie Troy Bolton, she decided to back off. Yeah, Troy would have been a pretty nice prize to add to her trophy shelf, but ultimately, her brother's happiness was worth more.

Instead, she did what any good sister would do - demand entry to his bedroom and request every detail of his meagre love life.

By the third night of this forced sibling bonding time, she had learned many things about the relationship between her brother and Troy Bolton. She learned that Ryan had had a crush on the basketball player since grade nine, but had never even spoken to the boy until last year.

She also found out that Ryan had, over the summer, written a song for Troy that he had wanted to perform in the Midsummer Night's Talent Show. She felt guilty for taking this opportunity away from him, especially when she discovered that he had given that song to Troy and Gabriella in order to save their relationship.

By this point, it was clear to Sharpay that she and Troy simply were not meant to be. Neither were Troy and Gabriella, however. She had to find a way to fix this.

"Hi, Troy," Sharpay called, sauntering up to the basketball player.

He glanced back and forth down the empty hallway, before smiling back weakly. "Hey, Sharpay," he replied.

She grinned at him. "So, I heard about what happened with you and Miss Montez," she remarked, as casually as she could.

"About that. Listen, Sharpay, you're a good friend and all. But I really don't like you that way. In fact-"

Troy was interrupted by a door opening. Sharpay turned just in time to see Ryan step into the hall. "Shar, where were you? I was waiting… oh, hey, Troy!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Ryan, can't you see I was in the middle of something? I'll be there in a minute, I just needed to talk to Troy for a bit. Wait right there."

"Uh, sure," he replied, "I'll just be over here."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, before turning back to Troy. "Anyway, as I was saying. No, I'm not trying to flirt with you any more - I'm so over that. I was going to tell you, if you're going to rebound with anyone, it should be my brother."

Ryan squawked in horror, but she ignored him and carried on. "Ryan's had the biggest crush on you for, like, ever, so if you need a rebound from Gabriella, he'd probably be up for it."

"Shar!" he exclaimed, horrified.

She cocked an eyebrow, turning back. "What? It's not like you would've told him. I figured, it might as well be me."

Troy gingerly interrupted with a small wave. "Uh, permission to speak?" he asked.

The blonde girl sighed. "Yes, Troy?" she asked patronizingly.

"Is it true?" he asked, looking intently at Ryan.

Ryan shuffled his feet awkwardly, looking down at the scuffed up tile floor. "Yes," he whispered.

Troy stepped forward slowly, until he was right in front of the smaller boy. He brought his hand to Ryan's face, cupping his chin gently. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other boy's.

Ryan's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before snapping closed as he leaned into the kiss.

After a moment, the two boys broke the kiss, pulling back to study each other's face.

"You know," Troy spoke, breaking the silence, " the reason I broke up with Gabriella is because I realized something… She wasn't the one who was right for me, all along. You were."

Sharpay cleared her throat, feeling the need to remind the two of her presence. "Yes," she said, "this is a lovely, touching moment. I'm happy it worked out for you, Ry, I really am. But can we please get going now? You two will have plenty of time for that later, I'm sure," she winked, making the two laugh.

"Yeah, okay," Ryan replied, hugging Troy before walking over to Sharpay. "Thanks, sis. I don't know what I'd do without you. Come on, now, let's go. See you, Troy."

Troy smiled at the twins, giving a wave as they turned to leave. It was funny how things worked out sometimes.


End file.
